Question: Emily had to do problems 34 through 59 for homework tonight. If Emily did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 34 through 59, we can subtract 33 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that Emily did 26 problems. Notice that she did 26 and not 25 problems.